Total Drama Lost Island
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Após o término de "Total Drama New Aventure", a próxima temporada se passará numa ilha deserta (pelo menos, de pessoas), com novos participantes. Além de desafios feitos por Chris, os participantes terão que passar pelo maior de todos: sobreviver. FICHAS FECHADAS.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

**Total Drama Lost Island**

**Capítulo 1.**

Após a vitória de Logan em "Total Drama New Aventure", Chris decidiu radicalizar ao começar uma nova temporada. Quando os participantes se inscreveram, e foram escolhidos, foram sequestrados pela produção do programa, desacordados, vendados e amordaçados.

O que será que os aguarda nessa nova temporada para a produção ter feito tudo isso?

* * *

Apesar do resumo péssimo, esta é uma nova fic de fichas de Total Drama. Tentei fazer algumas depois do término de "Total Drama New Aventure", mas o modo de votação impediu que a fic fosse adiante. Desta vez, decidi fazer outro método de votação.

Entrarão na fic 9 fichas (contando a minha, 10), 4 homens e 5 mulheres, e a temporada se passará numa ilha (só que um pouco diferente do acampamento Wawanakwa).

Aqui vai a ficha para a fic:

**Nome e sobrenome:**

**Personalidade:**

**Aparência física e roupa:**

**Gosta e não gosta:**

**Medo:**

**O que seu personagem acha do meu OC?:**

**Extras:**

E aqui vai a ficha do meu OC:

**Nome e sobrenome: **Eduardo "Edu" Severo

**Personalidade: **Edu é amigável e leal, mas também é um cara durão e, quando irritado, pode ficar perigoso. Descendente de uma família de ninjas, é um ótimo lutador, embora não sejam todos que acreditem até testemunharem, pois não é muito alto. São poucas as vezes em que baixa a guarda, sendo que uma dessas poucas vezes foi quando a produção o capturou.

**Aparência física e roupa: **Edu tem cabelos loiros e curtos, com franja sobre a testa, olhos azuis, pele clara, sardas nas bochechas, corpo em forma (mas não musculoso) e 1,50m de altura, sendo um dos rapazes mais baixos da competição. Usa uma camisa de manga comprida preta, com uma camiseta verde-escura e aberta por cima da primeira, calça marrom com um cinto preto e um par de tênis brancos.

**Gosta e não gosta: **Gosta de treinar (mas não na frente dos outros), de dormir embaixo de uma árvore e de nadar. Não gosta de dias muito quentes, de pessoas que tentam irritá-lo (principalmente em relação à sua altura) e de que tentem beijá-lo (entra em pânico toda vez).

**Medo: **Tem filematofobia (medo de beijar).

**O que seu personagem acha do meu OC?: **...

**Extras: **-De acordo com Edu, a família Severo é incrivelmente grande. Só pra constar, Edu é o filho caçula, sendo que tem três irmãos e quatro irmãs;

-Usa um bastão, feito com um galho de árvore, como uma arma ninja.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

OBS: Se alguém quiser um par, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.

**Capítulo 2.**

Sol quente. Areia quente. Escuridão.

**Voz: **Ei garoto, acorda!

Voz feminina?

O rapaz que sentia tudo isso há pouco finalmente abriu os olhos, sem reconhecer onde estava. Até porque ele tinha certeza de que se lembraria de uma praia deserta como aquela. Bom, no momento não estava deserta: havia outros 9 adolescentes no local, 4 homens e 5 mulheres. Tanto que uma das mulheres estava na sua frente naquele momento.

**Rapaz: **Onde é que eu estou?

**Garota: ***suspirando* Eu não sei, mas já fizeram essa pergunta várias vezes. Venha, vamos nos reunir com os outros.

**Rapaz:** *olhando as outras pessoas*Mas eu nem os conheço!

**Garota: **Ninguém aqui se conhece. Vem logo!

Sem escolha, o rapaz seguiu a garota até onde os outros estavam, já acordados. Como estavam na mesma situação, decidiram começar se apresentando. O primeiro a se apresentar foi o garoto do início do capítulo.

**Garoto: **Meu nome é Eduardo Severo, mas todos me chamam de Edu.

Edu tinha cabelos loiros e curtos, com franja sobre a testa, olhos azuis, pele clara, sardas nas bochechas, corpo em forma (mas não musculoso) e 1,50m de altura, sendo um dos rapazes mais baixos da competição. Usava uma camisa de manga comprida preta, com uma camiseta verde-escura e aberta por cima da primeira, calça marrom com um cinto preto e um par de tênis brancos.

Em seguida, a garota que falava com ele foi a seguinte.

**Garota: **Sou Bárbara Figueiredo. Babs é como prefiro ser chamada.

Ela tinha o cabelo ruivo, curto e liso, uma cicatriz na bochecha esquerda, grandes olhos verdes, pele bronzeada e sardas. Usava um macacão jeans, uma camisa amarela por baixo e tênis vermelhos.

**Garoto: ***sério* Meu nome é Lance Evildeen.

Lance tinha cabelos pretos e lisos, um pouco acima dos ombros e penteados pra trás, olhos verde-claros, pele clara e era bastante alto e magro. Usava uma camiseta verde escura e uma jaqueta preta com as mangas arregaçadas, calça cinza e tênis preto e verde.

**Garoto: **Dean Andersen, muito prazer.

Dean tinha cabelos loiro-nórdico, olhos cinzentos, pele clara e era alto. Usava uma camiseta verde bem escura com branco, de mangas curtas, calça marrom e tênis branco.

**Garota: **Cherry Darling é o meu nome, mas podem me chamar de Cher.

Cher tinha cabelos castanhos, em um tom mel-escuro, pele pouco bronzeada com um rosto infantilizado, boca avermelhada e pequena, olhos azuis claríssimos, 1,50m de alturae e corpo bonito mas normal, apenas com um busto mais avantajado. Usava uma regata vermelha com listras azuis bem colada ao corpo, short preto até a metade de sua coxa e prendia o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto, além de usar um par de óculos escuros por ter os olhos sensíveis.

**Garoto: ***olhando pra baixo* Charlie A. Merak. Char é meu apelido.

Char tinha cabelos loiro-escuros, curtos e muitos bagunçados, olhos castanho-esverdeados escondidos atrás de um óculos de armação preta sem grau, 1,80m de altura e o corpo em forma. Usava uma blusa branca social de botões por baixo de um suéter preto de manga comprida, escondendo um pouco de seus músculos, uma gravata preta, calça jeans preta e tenis pretos também.

**Garota: **S-sou Miley E-Engels.

Miley tinha lisos e longos cabelos loiros, olhos cor-de-avelã e pele bem clara, mas as maçãs do rosto eram um pouco mais rosadas. Usava uma blusa polo branca com um casaco lilás por cima, uma saia parecida com a de colegiais japonesas, meias compridas brancas e sapatos pretos com fivelas.

**Garota: ***animada* Oi pra todo mundo! Sou Cleo River!

Cleo tinha a pele cor-de-mel, cabelos negros longos e muito bagunçados, olhos verdes e era magra. Usava um pijama cor-de-rosa da Disney.

**Garoto: ***sério* Oi, eu sou Alan Talbot.

Alan tinha cabelos castanhos-mel, curtos e bagunçados, a franja também bagunçada e indo para todos os lados, olhos verdes intensos, 1,80m de altura e um corpo em forma, mas sem exageros. Usava uma regata branca, uma camiseta de botões pretas por cima que ele deixava as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos, luvas pretas, calça militar e uma corrente com um pingente retangular e de prata, onde estão as suas iniciais.

**Garota:** *cabeça baixa*Rena Reindeer.

Rena era ruiva, com o cabelo preso em uma trança, seus olhos eram castanhos e seu rosto parecia com o de uma rena, além de ser alta e ter marca de queimaduras nos braços. Usava óculos, uma camisa do Flogging Molly, uma calça jeans surrada e botas camufladas.

**Babs: **Que situação... E o pior é que eu não me lembro de nada.

**Cleo: ***olhando a si mesma de pijama* Será que alguém tem uma roupa pra me emprestar?

**Voz: **Bom dia pra todo mundo!

Todos olharam para o céu, bem a tempo de ver um helicóptero acima deles, com um homem descendo por uma corda.

Pra surpresa de todos, o homem era Chris Mc Laine.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

**Capítulo 3.**

**Alguns: **CHRIS MCLAINE?

**Chris: **Eu mesmo. Em carne, osso e beleza. E pra início de conversa... bem-vindos, novos participantes.

**Babs: **Novos participantes? Quer dizer que, em vez de virmos de uma forma normal para o programa, nós fomos SEQUESTRADOS?

**Chris: **Se soubessem como seria o programa, não iriam vir por vontade própria.

**Alan: ***cruzando os braços, sério* Aí tem coisa. Já assisti as temporadas anteriores e acho que a única coisa pior é ficar preso numa ilha em que tem que sobreviver por conta própria.

**Chris: **Pois o programa dessa temporada é isso mesmo que você falou.

Silêncio.

**Edu: ***furioso* EU NÃO FICO AQUI NEM MORTO!

**Chris: **Já é tarde pra voltar atrás. Terão que ficar aqui até o fim... ou até serem eliminados. Agora que isso foi deixado bem claro, vou explicar tudo.

Alguns até abriram a boca para reclamar, mas fecharam assim que Chris disse a última frase. Uma vez que todos estavam "de acordo", Chris começou a explicar como o programa funcionava.

**Chris: **Na ilha, vocês serão as únicas pessoas, e durante o programa deverão se virar para sobreviver. Não se preocupem que há comida o bastante para todos. Apenas terão que procurar.

**Cleo: **E eu vou passar o programa todo de pijama?

**Chris: **Você estava dormindo quando a sequestramos, então sim.

**Cher: ***brincando com um isqueiro* Não vai ter confessionário desta vez?

**Chris: **Ah, sim! O confessionário! *apontando* Será um banheiro público na ilha, colocado bem ali.

* * *

_**Lance: **Ok. Eu também fiquei surpreso ao saber que teríamos que nos virar pra sobreviver, mas não vou deixar isso me impedir. Eu vim aqui pra ganhar, e farei qualquer coisa pra conseguir o prêmio. Nem que tenha que enfrentar feras selvagens. *refletindo* Será que tem feras selvagens, além do Edu e da Babs, nessa ilha?_

* * *

**Chris: **Bem, antes de eu ir embora e deixá-los em paz pra caçar o jantar, já que são quase 5 horas da tarde, vou anunciar as duas equipes que irão competir. *pegando uma lista* Primeiro os Selvagens berrantes: Alan, Char, Cleo, Edu e Miley. E os Sobreviventes assassinos: Babs, Cher, Dean, Lance e Rena.

**Dean: **Fez essas equipes aleatoriamente?

**Chris: **Pois é, né? Boa sorte!

Dito isso, Chris agarrou a escada que o helicóptero lhe jogou e foi embora, minutos antes das equipes se reunirem, com a distância de 5 metros umas das outras.

**Alan: **Muito bem, eu vou ver se consigo pegar alguns peixes e... o que está fazendo?

Alan olhou para Edu, que estava arrancando o galho de uma árvore.

**Edu: **Vou fazer um bastão pra me defender.

**Alan: **Se defender de que? Somos os únicos aqui.

**Edu: **Os únicos humanos! Quem garante que não há feras selvagens por aqui?

**Cleo: ***agarrando Edu por trás* E você consegue se defender sendo tão baixinho? Hein? Hein?

**Edu: ***sério* Você vai descobrir se não me soltar nesse instante.

* * *

_**Edu: ***indignado* Fala sério! Essa garota não sabe o que é espaço pessoal? Pelo jeito, agarrar os outros pelas costas é o mínimo que ela é capaz de fazer. *suspirando* E sinceramente, já cansei de ficarem me subestimando por causa da minha altura. Sou um ninja, ora bolas! Se tem uma coisa que sabemos fazer é nos defender!_

* * *

Na outra equipe, os membros foram mais rápidos em conseguir comida.

**Cher: ***sorrindo* Ei gente, achei umas frutas num arbusto e trouxe algumas. Alguém sabe se é comestível?

**Babs: **Alguém vai ter que fazer a prova. Hum... que tal você, Rena?

Sem dizer nada, Rena concordou com a cabeça, antes de pegar uma das frutas que Cher lhe estendeu e colocar na boca.

**Dean: **E então?

**Rena: **Azeda... mas comestível...

**Cher: **Ufa, ainda bem! *notando algo* Ei Lance, acho que a Miley, da outra equipe, está olhando pra você!

Confuso, Lance olhou pra equipe dos Selvagens Berrantes, notando que, de fato, Miley estava olhando pra ele. Quando percebeu que era observada, Miley virou o rosto, vermelha, e foi ajudar sua equipe.

* * *

_**Lance: **Certo, aquilo foi estranho. Mas eu sou tímido com o sexo oposto, então não vou me dar ao trabalho de perguntar nada._

_X_X_

**_Char: _**_*brincando com os dedos enquanto falava, envergonhado* Eu tenho certo... medo... de interagir com os outros, principalmente quando não são meus parentes, mas confesso que fiquei meio... curioso... quando notei a Miley com o rosto vermelho. Só espero que ela não esteja com febre nem nada do tipo. Seria horrível ficar doente estando num lugar desses._


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

**Capítulo 4.**

Uma vez que todos comeram um jantar improvisado, dormiram no chão mesmo, sem imaginar o que os aguardava no dia seguinte.

Quando amanheceu, Babs notou que foi a segunda da equipe Sobreviventes Assassinos a acordar. O primeiro havia sido Dean que, pelo que a garota notou, não parava de mexer num radinho de pilha.

**Babs: **O que está fazendo?

**Dean: **Tentando sintonizar a estação que fala de horóscopo.

**Babs: ***cruzando os braços, séria* Em primeiro lugar, Dean, estamos numa ilha deserta. Conseguir sinal aqui é quase impossível. E em segundo lugar... acredita mesmo em horóscopo?

**Dean: ***irritado* Que? Não! Queria ouvir apenas por curiosidade, só isso!

* * *

**_Dean: _**_Tudo bem, eu confesso: acredito fielmente em horóscopo. Carrego um item da sorte em todos os lugares e meu signo é Capricórnio. Se diz no rádio que os capricornianos terão um dia ruim, tem vezes que eu nem saio de casa. Mas por que eu deixaria a Babs saber disso? Não é da conta dela!_

* * *

**Babs: **Bom, eu tenho mais o que fazer, então vou deixar você e seu radinho em paz. Se alguém perguntar por mim, diga que eu fui procurar algo pra comermos, está bem?

Dean deu de ombros, voltando a mexer em seu radinho, enquanto Babs ia procurar comida. Entretanto, ela não foi muito longe, pois algo que viu a fez voltar correndo aos gritos.

**Babs: **ACORDEM TODO MUNDO!

Com os gritos, ambas as equipes acordaram de susto.

**Alan: ***assustado* O que foi? O que houve? Está vindo algum animal selvagem pra cá?

**Babs: **Não, mas é importante assim mesmo. Venham.

Confusos, e também sonolentos, todos seguiram Babs. Mas se tinha alguém dormindo, acordou completamente com o que estava diante deles. Numa parte da ilha, que no dia anterior não havia nada, tinha um enorme tanque cheio de água e uma corda bamba alguns metros acima.

**Edu: **Isso aí é o nosso desafio?

**Voz: **Acertou em cheio.

O grupo olhou pra trás e notou Chris, que um helicóptero tinha acabado de descer.

**Cher: ***pálida de pavor* Não...

* * *

**_Cher: _**_Uma das coisas que eu mais tenho medo é altura. A outra são insetos venenosos, mas o fogo pode dar jeito neles! E se minha intuição não falha, vamos ter que subir naquela corda! Como diabos vou fazer esse desafio se não aguento ficar nem dois metros acima do chão?_

* * *

**Chris: **O desafio é bem simples: vocês subirão lá em cima, se pendurarão na corda e deverão atravessar por ela, chegando ao outro lado. A equipe cujos membros atravessarem mais vezes ganha. Ah, e os perdedores cairão à salvo nesse tanque cheio de água. *rindo* Bom, ficarão à salvo aqueles que souberem nadar, é claro. *olhando para todos* Ninguém parece abalado com a água, então vou deduzir que todos sabem nadar. Alguma pergunta?

**Cleo: ***erguendo a mão, agitada* A equipe que ganhar o desafio vai ter um prêmio, não vai?

**Chris: **Mas é claro! *apontando* Ali está o prêmio: uma mesa farta, como café da manhã. *notando a mão de Miley erguida, mas tremendo* Pode falar, Miley.

**Miley: **Se... o café é a mesa, então... faremos o desafio em... jejum?

**Chris: **É uma excelente pergunta. E a resposta é sim: vocês farão o desafio em jejum. Vejam pelo lado bom: ninguém aqui vai vomitar, certo?

* * *

_**Lance: **Eu não vejo nenhum lado bom, mas isso não vai me impedir de levar o prêmio pra casa. Não vai mesmo!_

X_X

_**Edu: **Eu não tenho medo de altura, mas não seria agradável cair daquela corda e dar de cara com o chão duro. Pelo menos o tanque não está cheio de tubarões, o que é raro vindo do Chris. Ele sempre gostou de ver os participantes se darem mal!_

* * *

**Chris: **Quem são os capitães das equipes?

**Alan e Babs: ***erguendo as mãos* Eu!

Os outros membros não ficaram muito contentes com isso, mas a raiva passou logo quando o Chris completou a frase...

**Chris: **Então vocês vão primeiro.

... e os fez rir discretamente da cara espantada que os dois fizeram. Mesmo assim, lá foram os dois. Depois de tirarem na sorte, Babs foi primeiro, usando apenas as mãos para fazer o desafio, sem a ajuda das pernas. Como lutava boxe, tinha as mãos fortes, então conseguiu chegar ao outro lado sem nenhuma dificuldade.

Alan também não teve problemas para chegar ao outro lado. Afinal, seu tio era militar e lhe ensinou tudo que sabia. Entretanto, aquilo era apenas o começo do desafio, sendo que mais 8 participantes tinham que passar pela corda.

E considerando que estavam em jejum e a maioria dos participantes não eram atletas natos... isso não iria acabar bem.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

**Capítulo 5.**

Logo depois que Babs e Alan concluíram o desafio, Edu e Cher foram os próximos. Graças ao seu treinamento ninja, Edu atravessou sem problemas pela corda. Cher, infelizmente, não foi muito longe por causa de seu medo de altura, soltando a corda no meio do percurso e dando a vantagem aos Selvagens Berrantes.

Em seguida, foi a vez de Cleo e Dean. Entretanto, durante o percurso, Cleo machucou a mão, a ponto de sair sangue. Por ser hemofóbica, entrou em pânico ao ver seu próprio sangue e soltou a corda. Como Dean conseguiu completar o desafio, as equipes ficaram empatadas.

E continuaram empatadas, pois na vez de Char e Rena, ambos acabaram soltando a corda.

**Chris: **Por enquanto, as coisas estão empatadas! Dois de cada time foram capazes de completar o desafio, e agora só restam Miley e Lance. Se ambos conseguirem, ou falharem, os líderes terão que passar pela corda novamente!

**Babs: ***séria* Você parece bem empolgado com isso.

**Chris: **Pode apostar que estou.

* * *

_**Lance:** Miley contra mim? Rá! Isso é moleza! A garota não tem muita confiança em si mesma, e ainda é apaixonada por mim! Está óbvio como vai acabar._

* * *

Um pouco nervosa, Miley foi primeiro. A garota não tinha medo de altura, mas tinha medo de decepcionar sua equipe, e isso a estava deixando cada vez com menos confiança.

**Char: **Vai nessa, Miley! Você consegue!

* * *

**_Char: _**_*sorrindo sem graça* Hê, hê... de onde será que veio isso?_

* * *

Mesmo espantados com a torcida de Char, os Selvagens berrantes não ficaram atrás, também começando a torcer por Miley.

**Alan: **Vai, Miley, não desiste!

**Cleo: **Nós acreditamos em você!

**Edu: **Você vai conseguir, garota!

Esta, é claro, ficou bastante surpresa, mas isso lhe deu forças pra seguir adiante.

* * *

_**Miley: **Eles me encorajaram... *enxugando uma lágrima* Obrigada..._

* * *

Pro espanto dos Sobreviventes assassinos, Miley conseguiu completar o desafio, ganhando um abraço de sua equipe.

**Babs: **Ainda temos chance. É só o Lance empatar com a Miley.

**Lance: **Nada mais fácil.

Confiante, Lance pendurou-se na corda e, enquanto realizava o desafio, falava consigo mesmo.

**Lance: **Tudo bem, a Miley conseguiu completar o desafio. Mas você também consegue, cara! Você tem tudo que é necessário pra vencer. E no final, o prêmio será todo seu!

**Dean: **NÃO SOLTE A CORDA, SEU IDIOTA!

Infelizmente, o aviso veio tarde demais. Lance acabou soltando a corda por causa da empolgação e perdeu o desafio.

**Chris: **Vitória dos Selvagens Berrantes!

A equipe mencionada comemorou a vitória, enquanto iam saborear seu prêmio: a mesa de café da manhã.

**Chris: ***virando-se para os Sobreviventes assassinos* Vejo vocês na cerimônia de eliminação.

* * *

_**Rena: ***confusa e olhando pra baixo* Confesso que não entendi nada. O Lance soltou a corda sem razão ou algo do tipo? Acho que, depois dessa, ele vai ser eliminado._

* * *

Algumas horas mais tarde, na praia, os Selvagens berrantes estavam sentados em volta de uma fogueira e comendo seu jantar, composto por alguns peixes que tinham conseguido. Claro que, por causa de seu medo de fogo, Alan estava um pouco mais afastado dos outros.

**Edu: **Acho que a eliminatória já começou. Quem vocês acham que vai sair?

**Cleo: **Depois do que aconteceu hoje, não é nenhuma surpresa, certo? Ei Miley, aonde vai?

Só então que os outros perceberam que Miley tinha levantado do chão.

**Miley: ***vermelha e de cabeça baixa* Eu... já volto...

O pessoal ficou meio confuso, mas decidiram não perguntar nada e continuar a comer. Ao mesmo tempo, Miley ia assistir à eliminatória da outra equipe, escondida atrás de uma árvore. Eles também estavam em volta de uma fogueira, sentados em troncos, e faziam a eliminatória da mesma forma que na 1ª temporada.

**Chris: **Bom, vocês conhecem as regras: aquele que não receber o marshmallow deixará a ilha comigo de helicóptero e nunca mais poderá voltar.

**Dean: **Alguém sempre volta, Chris, nem vem com essa.

**Chris: **Que seja. Vamos logo com isso que eu tenho um jantar fabuloso esperando por mim. *jogando os marshmallows* Babs... Dean... Rena... e o último marshmallow vai para...

Cher e Lance tentaram parecer calmos enquanto Chris fazia suspense, mas não estava tão fácil disfarçar.

**Chris: **Cher!

**Lance: ***irritado* COMO?

**Chris: **Pois é, Lance, parece que o jeito misterioso com que você perdeu custou bem caro!

**Lance: ***levantando do tronco, com um olhar zangado* Vai custar caro pra Babs também.

**Babs: **Peraí, por que pra mim?

**Lance: **Porque você agora vai liderar uma piromaníaca, um supersticioso...

**Dean: **Eu não sou supersticioso!

**Lance: **... e uma "maria-vai-com-as-outras". Será que vai chegar tão longe assim com uma equipe dessas? Pois eu duvido muito.

Antes que alguém tivesse a chance de rebater, Lance saiu dali com Chris. Miley, que ainda observava tudo escondida, ficou bastante surpresa com o que viu e ouviu.

**Miley: ***murmurando baixo* Acho que o Lance não é quem eu pensava que era. Será que... eu realmente gosto dele?


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

**Capítulo 6.**

Na manhã seguinte à eliminação, podíamos ver Char sentado sozinho embaixo de uma árvore. Bom, estava sozinho até Edu ir até ele.

**Edu: **Posso sentar ao seu lado?

Sem falar nada, Char concordou com a cabeça, antes de Edu sentar-se ao lado dele.

**Edu: **Sabe, foi muito legal você ter incentivado a Miley ontem. Isso acabou nos influenciando e, no final, Miley ficou bastante feliz pela torcida.

Char ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, até se pronunciar.

**Char: **Eu... não sei o porquê daquilo. Alguma coisa... me fez torcer por ela.

**Edu: **Gosta dela?

* * *

_**Char: ***chocado* __Estava tão óbvio assim?_

* * *

**Char: **Eu... acho que sim. Mas com ela gostando do Lance... não tenho chance.

**Edu: ***sorriso triste* Eu sei como se sente.

**Char: ***espantado* Sabe? Como?

**Edu: ***sem graça* Vou confessar: tenho uma quedinha pela Babs, apesar dela ficar implicando comigo. Mas ela já gosta de outra pessoa, apesar de não admitir.

**Char: **Quem?

Edu apontou Babs, que estava debaixo de um coqueiro berrando com Dean, que estava em cima dele tentando pegar sinal.

**Babs: **DEAN, DESSE DAÍ, SEU IDIOTA! VOCÊ NÃO VAI PEGAR SINAL DE RÁDIO, NÃO IMPORTA ONDE VOCÊ SUBA!

**Dean: **NÃO ENCHE! O QUE EU FAÇO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!

**Char: ***incrédulo* Ahn... tem certeza de que ela gosta do Dean?

**Edu: **Sem dúvida. E ele gosta dela. Nunca ouviu falar que amor e ódio estão sempre paralelos?

**Char: **Eu... acho que sim.

**Voz: **Falando de garotas?

Ambos olharam para o lado e notaram Alan que, sem perguntar nem nada, sentou-se junto com eles.

**Edu: **É, mais ou menos. *pausa* Tem alguma garota que te interessa?

**Alan: ***pensativo* Bom, eu acho a Cherry muito gata, mas não acho que daríamos certo. Ela é uma piromaníaca lunática e eu... bem... tenho medo de fogo.

**Edu: **Que não é nenhuma novidade. Todo mundo já percebeu.

**Alan: **Ah é, senhor sem-medo? Eu duvido que você não tenha medo de alguma coisa.

**Edu: **Eu até tenho. *irritado* Mas não vou contar!

**Char: ***sem graça* Ahn... acho que vou ajudar a Miley com o almoço.

Incomodado, Char saiu dali, deixando Alan e Edu discutindo um com o outro.

* * *

_**Char: **Ainda bem que aqueles dois são da mesma equipe! Se fossem de equipes rivais, a disputa seria acirrada!_

* * *

Ao mesmo tempo, podíamos ver Cherry brincando com um isqueiro antes de acender uma fogueira para o almoço, sem notar que Rena estava ao seu lado.

**Rena: ***murmurando* Fogo não... fogo ruim...

**Cherry: ***virando-se, curiosa* Disse alguma coisa, Rena?

**Rena: ***disfarçando* Ah... não. N-não foi nada importante.

**Cherry: **Tudo bem, então. *olhando para o fogo, com os olhos brilhando* Esse fogo é tão lindo! Não acha, Rena? Rena?

Ao olhar para o lado, Cherry notou que Rena já não estava mais ali.

**Cleo: ***aproximando-se, com algumas frutas* A Rena não estava aqui agora mesmo?

**Cherry: **É, mas ela ficou invisível.

**Cleo: ***surpresa* Sério? Eu nem sabia que isso era possível!

**Cherry: ***acendendo a fogueira, irritada* Claro que não é possível, Cleo! Eu estava sendo sarcástica!

* * *

_**Cherry: **A Cleo, sem dúvida, sabe como tirar alguém do sério. Ela não percebe quando estou sendo irônica ou sarcástica e, no final, acha que falo sério! E nessas horas que eu agradeço por não estarmos na mesma equipe._

* * *

**Cherry: **Olha, acho que sua parceira de equipe, Miley, precisa de ajuda com o almoço. Por que não vai ajudá-la?

**Cleo: ***empolgada* Ah, que ótima ideia!

Cherry deu um suspiro de alívio quando Cleo se afastou, mas esta, distraída, acabou batendo de frente com Edu, que já tinha parado de discutir com Alan. O encontrão não foi nada demais, se não tivessem trocado um beijo acidentalmente.

**Cleo: ***sem graça* Ih, me desculpa, Edu. Eu estava tão empolgada pra ajudar a Miley que não te vi e... Edu?

Pra surpresa de Cleo, Edu estava com os olhos arregalados, como se tivesse visto a coisa mais assustadora do mundo. E se não fosse o bastante, ele ainda deu um grito sonoro que foi ouvido na ilha toda.

**Dean: ***ainda em cima do coqueiro* Mas o que foi isso?

**Babs: **E eu é que sei? Acho que, pelo tamanho do grito, alguém foi cercado por animais selvagens!

Claro que o grito acabou atraindo todo mundo, e ninguém entendeu o porquê de Edu estar sentado em posição fetal num completo choque, sendo observado por uma Cleo confusa.

**Miley: ***preocupada* Ahn... e-ele está bem?

**Cleo: ***ainda confusa* Eu não sei. Nunca vi alguém ficar assim por causa de um encontrão.

* * *

_**Edu: ***em posição fetal, ainda em completo choque* Beijo na boca, não... beijo na boca, não..._


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

**Capítulo 7.**

Mais tarde, durante a noite, as duas equipes foram acordadas por um barulho alto de corneta. Nem é preciso dizer que Chris foi o responsável por isso.

**Babs: ***olhando no relógio* Ah, fala sério! São duas da manhã, Chris!

**Chris:** *sorriso maroto* O que torna o desafio mais interessante. Há dois tesouros escondidos na ilha, e vocês deverão encontrá-los e trazê-los pra cá. A equipe que chegar aqui primeiro, ganha.

* * *

_**Char: ***tremendo* E-ele está brincando, não está? Procurar tesouros? No meio da madrugada? E numa ilha cheia de f-f-f-FERAS?_

* * *

**Dean: ***bocejando* Você só pode estar maluco se pensa que vamos andar pela floresta no meio da madrugada.

**Chris: **É, talvez eu esteja. Mas suas famílias serão processadas se não forem.

Foi o bastante pra todos aceitarem o desafio noturno, ao mesmo tempo que Babs e Alan recebiam os mapas.

**Chris: **A distância de cada tesouro é a mesma, e as equipes deverão estar com-ple-tas quando voltarem. *notando uma mão levantada* Fale, Rena.

**Rena: **O que vai acontecer se as equipes não estiverem completas?

**Chris:** *sorriso maquiavélico* Acredite: você não vai querer saber. Agora VÃO!

Com o grito de Chris, cada equipe tomou uma direção.

Na equipe dos Selvagens Berrantes, Miley estava com o mapa e guiava o grupo, enquanto que um pouco mais atrás, Cleo conversava com Edu.

**Cleo: **Você não está zangado comigo, está?

**Edu: **Zangado? Claro que não!

**Cleo: **É que, depois do que aconteceu, você ficou em choque e sentado em posição fetal por uma hora! Eu beijo tão mal assim?

**Edu: ***corando* N-não, é que... *murmurando algo* Eutenhofilematofobia.

**Cleo: ***confusa* Como? Não entendi!

**Edu: **EU TENHO FILEMATOFOBIA!

Silêncio.

**Alan: ***irritado* Ô Eduardo, dá pra gritar mais baixo? Você vai acabar acordando alguma fera!

**Char: ***pálido de pavor* Ahn... acho que é tarde demais, Alan.

Tremendo, Char apontou um tigre diante deles, que os olhava de uma forma feroz.

**Selvagens Berrantes: **AAAAAHHHHH!

Ao mesmo tempo, mas não tão longe deles, os Sobreviventes assassinos ouviram os gritos da outra equipe.

**Cher: **Os Selvagens Berrantes fazem jus ao nome deles, não acham?

**Dean: **Devem ter encontrado algum animal selvagem. Acham que vão ser devorados?

**Babs: **O que EU acho é que temos que sair daqui antes que sejamos os próximos. Rena, falta muito para alcançarmos o local do tesouro?

**Rena: **Acabamos de alcançar. *apontando* Está exatamente abaixo de nós. Só precisamos cavar e pegá-lo.

**Dean: **E alguém lembrou de trazer a pá?

Silêncio.

**Babs:** *irritada* Ah, pelamordedeus! Como é que ninguém lembrou de trazer a pá?

**Rena: **Com a velocidade com que entramos na floresta depois do grito do Chris, não é nenhuma surpresa.

**Cher: **Vamos ter que cavar do jeito antigo. *estendendo as mãos com seu sorriso típico* Ainda bem que não fiz as unhas antes da competição!

* * *

**Dean: **_Tô falando sério. Essa garota não é normal! *pensativo* O que será que o Alan viu nela? *pausa* Que foi? Ele pode fingir, mas está na cara que não acha a Cherry apenas bonita._

* * *

De volta aos Selvagens Berrantes, estes corriam com tudo pra longe do tigre, até Alan afirmar.

**Alan: **Eu vou atrasá-lo. Assim, pelo menos, vocês acham o tesouro sem correrem o risco de serem mortos.

**Edu: ***indignado* Tá maluco? O Chris deixou bem claro que a equipe toda tem que estar junta no final da competição!

**Alan: **Tarde demais pra isso. Aí, seu tigre feioso! Você não me pega!

Alan correu por outro caminho, com o tigre atrás dele. Entretanto, o que ele não esperava era uma pedra no meio do caminho. Acabou tropeçando nela e batendo a cabeça, desmaiando. Infelizmente, a pedra não "atrasou" o tigre, que se aproximou de Alan predadoramente.

* * *

_**Tigre: **(Finalmente vou ter um jantar decente.)_

* * *

BAM!

Felizmente, para Alan, o tigre acabou levando uma pancada forte na cabeça e sofreu um traumatismo craniano, morrendo na hora.

**Edu: ***olhando para o galho quebrado em suas mãos* É, lá se vai minha arma. Lamento pela morte do tigre, eu não controlei minha força direito. O lado bom é que o Alan não foi devorado. *olhando para Alan, inconsciente* Alan? Alan! *balançando-o de leve, assustado* Ai cara, não faz isso comigo! Eu não posso te carregar de volta! *olhando pros lados* Isso se eu achar o caminho de volta.

Olhando pros lados, Edu teve certeza: ele e Alan tinham se perdido do resto da equipe.

**Edu: **Só me faltava essa! De que lado que eu vim mesmo?


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

**Capítulo 8.**

Sem o tigre atrás deles, os Selvagens Berrantes não tiveram dificuldades para achar o tesouro. E como haviam trazido suas pás (ao contrário dos Sobreviventes Assassinos), pegaram o tesouro mais rápido e fizeram o caminho de volta antes dos adversários.

**Cléo: ***animada* Legal! A vitória é nossa!

**Miley: **Ah... Cl-Cléo...

**Cléo: **Oi?

**Miley: **Eu... n-não tenho muita certeza, mas... acho que o Chris disse que... que teríamos que estar completos...

**Cléo: **Completos?

**Char: **Sim. Precisamos do Alan... e do Edu!

**Cléo: **Ah, eles vão aparecer, não se preocupem!

* * *

_**Cléo: ***entrando em pânico* Ai, meu Deus! E se eles não aparecerem? E se eles foram mortos? E eles foram devorados PELO TIGRE? *pensativa* Espera... Aí eles seriam duplamente mortos? Que confuso!_

* * *

Alguns minutos haviam se passado, e nada de Alan e Edu. O pânico estava instalado entre os Selvagens Berrantes, e ficou pior ainda quando os Sobreviventes Assassinos finalmente apareceram.

**Babs: ***notando a equipe adversária* Ah, mas que droga! Não acredito que perdemos! E tudo por que esquecemos as pás!

Um barulho de helicóptero foi ouvido, antes de Chris aterrissar no meio dos competidores.

**Chris: **Vitória dos Sobreviventes Assassinos!

**Sobreviventes Assassinos: ***surpresos* Hã?

**Cher: **Nós vencemos? Mas os Selvagens Berrantes chegaram primeiro!

**Chris: **Verdade. Mas como eu disse anteriormente, a equipe deve estar completa. E aí vem os outros dois Selvagens Berrantes.

Chris apontou Alan e Edu, sendo que este trazia o primeiro, ainda desmaiado, nas costas. Ao ver as duas equipes, Edu logo sacou tudo.

**Edu: **Nós perdemos, não foi?

**Babs: ***sorriso maroto* É, vocês perderam.

**Edu: ***notando os olhares da outra equipe* Ei, não me olhem assim! O Alan é 30 centímetros mais alto do que eu! Não poderia trazê-lo tão rápido!

**Alan: ***despertando* Trazer quem? *olhando em volta, sonolento* O que houve? Já é hora do café da manhã?

**Chris: **Não, mas decidi fazer a eliminação antes do sol nascer. Venham comigo, Selvagens Berrantes.

* * *

_**Alan: ***com a mão na cabeça* Tudo está muito confuso. Eu só me lembro de ter sido perseguido pelo tigre e, quando acordei, o Edu estava me carregando? O que foi que aconteceu, afinal? E por que minha cabeça está doendo tanto?_

* * *

Minutos depois, na praia, os Selvagens Berrantes estavam em volta da fogueira, com Chris segurando marshmallows.

**Chris: **Quanto mais cedo acabarmos isso, mais tempo vocês terão pra dormir. Posso fazer um discurso?

**Selvagens Berrantes: **NÃO!

**Chris: **Está bem, está bem! *lançando os marshmallows* Char... Cléo... Miley... e o último marshmallow vai para...

**Edu e Alan: ***cruzando os dedos, murmurando* Pra mim, pra mim...

**Chris: **Edu.

Aliviado, Edu recebeu o marshmallow, enquanto Alan levantava do chão.

**Alan: **Tá beleza, mas eu quero fazer algo antes.

**Chris: **Tem 5 minutos.

Na praia onde os Sobreviventes Assassinos estavam, a galera estava se preparando para voltar a dormir, mas foram interrompidos com a aparição de Alan.

**Dean: **Quer alguma coisa?

**Alan: **Só uma. Já que fui eliminado, mereço isso.

Alan foi até Cher, que ainda estava de pé, e, pro espanto de todos, lhe tascou um beijo na boca.

**Alan: ***sorriso arrogante* Nos vemos na Playa del Perdedores, gatinha.

Com isso, Alan saiu correndo dali, deixando uma Cher chocada (coisa não muito comum) e uma Babs gritando "VOLTE AQUI, SEU SEM-VERGONHA!".

De volta aos Selvagens Berrantes, estes decidiram conversar um pouco depois da eliminação. Mais precisamente, sobre o grito de Edu no meio do desafio.

**Cleo: **Naquela hora... eu ouvi bem? Você tem filematofobia?

**Edu: ***sem graça* Tenho.

**Miley: **Ahn... o que é fima-filamobia... essa coisa?

**Char: **Filematofobia. É medo... *corando* ... de beijar.

* * *

_**Char: **Tenho que admitir que isso é meio estranho. Eu nunca beijei, e o Edu tem medo de beijar. Acho que, se eu contar meu segredo, ele não vai rir de mim. Ou vai?_

* * *

**Miley: **De beijar? M-mas... por quê?

**Edu: ***olhar distante* Quando eu tinha 13 anos, minha vizinha inventou que tinha algo pra me mostrar. Mas quando percebi, ela tinha me prensado na parede e me beijado à força. O irmão dela viu e ela fez parecer que eu a tinha beijado à força. No final, eu apanhei tanto que fiquei traumatizado.

**Cléo: **Então você... acha que beijo é ligado a surra?

**Edu: **Algo do tipo. Só não contem pra ninguém, por favor! Isso é... muito humilhante.

**Char: ***erguendo a mão* Eu prometo.

**Miley e Cleo: ***também erguendo a mão* Eu também.

**Edu: **Valeu, gente.

**Char: ***bocejando* Não foi nada. Somos uma equipe... e eu estou com sono.

Com os outros bocejando logo em seguida, todos decidiram ir dormir.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

**Capítulo 9.**

_**Edu:** Com a saída do Alan, assumi a posição de líder da equipes dos Selvagens Berrantes, mas tenho que admitir que não será muito fácil: dois são muito tímidos, e a Cleo lembra até a minha irmã mais velha quando era adolescente. Só falta todos nós sermos eliminados e, no final, o Chris nem ter trabalho para unir as equipes._

* * *

Numa manhã dois dias depois do último desafio, no acampamento dos "Selvagens Berrantes", somente Cleo e Miley estavam presentes, fazendo o café da manhã, enquanto que os meninos tinham ido tomar um banho provisório numa cachoeira não muito longe do acampamento.

Durante o preparo do café, Cleo notou que Miley estava com um olhar distante e sabia bem o porquê.

**Cleo:** Pensando no Lance?

**Miley:** *ficando vermelha como um pimentão* C-como você...

**Cleo:** Ora, Miley, eu posso ser inocente, mas não sou nenhuma garota burra. *séria* Pra mim, ele é um grande bobão. Mas não mandamos no coração, não é mesmo?

As duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos enquanto Cleo acendia a fogueira para esquentar a comida, mas, pra surpresa dos leitores, foi Miley quem quebrou o silêncio.

**Miley:** C-Cleo, você... gosta de alguém?

**Cleo:** Mas é claro! Gosto dos meninos, gosto de você... Acho que gosto até dos membros da outra equipe.

**Miley:** N-não, eu... falo de a-amor...

**Cleo:** Oh! *corando* Bem, eu... acho o Charlie Merak uma graça, mas não sei se daria certo. Sabe como é, somos opostos! Tudo bem que opostos se atraem, mas... tão opostos assim?

**Miley:** Eu... eu entendo.

Enquanto isso, perto da cachoeira...

**Char:** ATCHIMMM! *fungando e falando consigo mesmo* Resfriado... Com essa água fria, não é nenhuma surpresa. Ou alguém está falando de mim, mas acho pouco provável.

**Edu:** *não muito longe dele* Já terminou, Char? Eu preciso enxaguar meu cabelo!

**Char:** Ah... p-pode ir!

Char saiu debaixo da cachoeira e pegou uma toalha, se secando.

**Char:** *vestindo sua roupa* Edu, eu... eu já posso...

**Edu:** ... voltar ao acampamento? Pode ir. Nos vemos depois.

Após se despedirem, Edu começou a enxaguar seu cabelo, pelo menos até ouvir um barulho e ficar desconfiado. Temendo que fosse um animal selvagem, enrolou a toalha na cintura e pegou sua segunda arma feita de galho de árvore (a primeira foi destruída pelo tigre no capítulo 7).

**Edu:** Saia daí! Ou eu vou até você!

O "animal selvagem" saiu de uma moita, deixando Edu tão vermelho quanto um tomate.

**Edu:** RENA?!

**Rena:** *virando o rosto, igualmente vermelha*

* * *

_**Rena:** Ok, isso foi bastante constrangedor, mas eu também não poderia adivinhar que os Selvagens Berrantes usavam o mesmo "chuveiro" que nós. *pensativa* Até que, pra um cara baixinho, o Edu tem o corpo bonito. E eu não sou tarada, fui clara?_

* * *

Meia hora depois, no acampamento dos Sobreviventes assassinos, Babs estranhou que Rena ainda não havia voltado de seu banho.

**Babs: **Ela nunca demorou tanto pra tomar banho! Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Dean: ***em cima do coqueiro novamente* Você pode ir ver, se quiser. Eu não vou sair daqui até ouvir sobre o meu horóscopo.

Babs já ia dizer alguma coisa, e não era boa, mas a volta de Rena para o acampamento a interrompeu.

**Cher: **Rena, você está horrível! O que houve? Viu um fantasma?

**Rena: ***olhando pro chão* Os Selvagens berrantes usam a mesma cachoeira que nós... e eu vi um deles nu.

**Babs: **Qual deles?

**Rena: **Eduardo.

Babs e Cherry coraram de vergonha, ao mesmo tempo que Dean fazia um esforço pra não rir.

* * *

_**Dean: **__Bem que o meu horóscopo disse que eu faria descobertas hoje. *sorriso leve* E acabei de descobrir que estou numa equipe de pervertidas._

* * *

**Rena: **Felizmente, ele já estava saindo.

**Babs: **Ainda bem!

**Auto-falantes: **Competidores, é hora do desafio! Reunam-se perto da praia.

**Dean: **E eu estava torcendo, pela primeira vez, pro meu horóscopo estar errado hoje.

**Cher: **O que ele disse?

**Dean: **Que eu escutaria algo BEM desagradável.

Cher deu uma risada baixa, enquanto os Sobreviventes assassinos iam ao local onde seria o desafio.

* * *

Se alguém quiser dar alguma dica de desafio, pode ficar a vontade.


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

**Capítulo 10.**

Ao chegarem ao local onde o desafio seria realizado, a primeira coisa que notaram foi uma cabine ao lado de Chris, muito parecida com o confessionário.

**Dean: **Não entendi! O que é isso?

**Chris: **Eu a chamo de "Cabine do medo".

**Alguns: **Cabine do medo?

Chris abriu a cabine, mostrando que havia um capacete de realidade virtual dentro dela.

**Chris: **Essa cabine mostrará seu maior medo enquanto estiver usando o capacete. Um por um, vocês usarão o capacete e devem ficar o máximo possível com ele. No final, o tempo de cada um dos membros da equipe será somado e dividido pelo número de membros. A média maior dará a vitória à equipe. Alguma pergunta?

**Edu: ***erguendo a mão* Se alguém quiser desistir, o quê deve fazer?

**Chris: **Se alguém quiser desistir, deve simplesmente berrar "desisto", então o capacete será desligado. Bom, os Sobreviventes Assassinos começam. Você primeiro, Babs, já que é a líder da equipe.

Respirando fundo, Babs entrou na cabine e colocou o capacete de realidade virtual, antes de Chris ligá-lo.

**Babs: **Não, não me deixem pra trás! Não! NÃO!

Do lado de fora da cabine, os outros conseguiam escutar os gritos de Babs. Demorou 3 minutos até ela berrar "desisto" e o capacete ser desligado.

**Dean: **Eu não entendi nada. Qual é o seu medo, afinal?

Babs ficou olhando pro chão, antes de murmurar algo que só foi ouvido por Dean.

**Babs: **Nunca fazer amigos...

* * *

_**Dean: **Eu não imaginava que a Babs tivesse esse medo. Ela sempre pareceu tão segura de si! Será que a cicatriz que ela possui tem algo a ver com isso?_

* * *

Rena foi a próxima, antes de Chris ligar o capacete.

**Rena: **FOGO! SAI! PARA DE ME QUEIMAR! PARAAA!

**Cleo: ***cochichando com Edu* O Alan não tinha medo de fogo também?

**Edu: **Eu acho que sim.

Depois de Rena desistir, foi a vez de Dean, mas demorou um pouco até ele começar a gritar.

**Dean: **NÃO! ISSO ESTÁ ERRADO!

* * *

_**Babs: ***séria* Por que eu tenho a impressão de que o medo do Dean tem relação com seu horóscopo? Ele é tão previsível._

* * *

E por último, foi Cher.

**Cher: **AI! SAI, INSETO, SAI! EU ESTOU CAINDO!

**Babs: ***confusa* Alguém entendeu o medo dela?

**Edu: **Na opinião, é uma mistura de medo de altura com medo de insetos.

Mesmo assim, Cher aguentou bastante tempo, até mais do que Babs. Uma vez que ela saiu da cabine, Chris calculou a média da equipe.

**Chris: **Cinco minutos e meio... Nada mal! Será que os Esquilos Berrantes conseguem ultrapassar vocês? Descobriremos agora. Edu, você é o primeiro.

Engolindo em seco, Edu entrou na máquina, enquanto que Cleo, Miley e Char ficavam preocupados. Do jeito que ele havia ficado quando Cleo o beijou, não restavam dúvidas de que não aguentaria muito.

**Edu: **NÃO! SAI PRA LÁ! AAAAAHHHHH!

Acabou aguentando mais do que o esperado, mas saiu da cabine bem assustado.

* * *

_**Edu: ***tremendo* Mesmo sendo uma simulação, ainda foi muito assustador. Senti até que estavam arrancando minhas roupas!_

* * *

Em seguida, foi a vez de Char. No caso dele, ouviu-se mais choro do que gritos, e ele saiu alguns minutos depois.

**Miley: **Você... está bem?

**Char: ***enxugando uma lágrima* Não... mas ficarei. Não é fácil encarar bullying quando se é... *corando* Ah, deixa pra lá.

Cleo já ia perguntar, mas era sua vez de entrar na cabine. Entretanto, para o espanto dos Esquilos berrantes, ela saiu correndo pra fora poucos segundos depois de entrar, quase arrancando o capacete.

**Cleo: ***traumatizada* Sangue... pra todos os lados... FOI HORRÍVEL!

**Chris: **Horrível mesmo vai ser quando eu tirar a média da sua equipe. *fazendo os cálculos* E os vencedores são... os Sobreviventes Assassinos!

Babs, Dean, Rena e Cher comemoraram, animados pela segunda vitória seguida.

**Cleo: **Foi mal, gente, eu não consegui ficar mais tempo. Vou entender se quiserem me eliminar. Mas antes de ir, eu queria fazer uma pergunta ao Char.

Char engoliu em seco, enquanto Cleo ficava de frente pra ele.

**Cleo: **Por que você sofria Bullying?

Char ficou nervoso com a pergunta, mas como não queria que todo mundo ouvisse a resposta, cochichou-a no ouvido de Cleo.

**Cleo: **Só por causa disso?

**Char: ***desviando o olhar, corado* É meio... desconfortável...

**Cleo: ***sorrindo* Quer que eu te ajude?

Char não entendeu a pergunta, mas quando virou-se novamente para Cleo, esta o puxou pela blusa e o beijou na boca. Isso chocou não só Edu e Miley, mas também os Sobreviventes Assassinos, que tinham ouvido que Cleo seria eliminada.

**Cher: ***sorrindo* Ela não ganhou o prêmio, mas não sairá de mãos abanando.

Os Sobreviventes Assassinos tiveram que concordar.


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

**Capítulo 11.**

Com a saída de Cléo da competição, os Selvagens Berrantes ficaram com três membros, o que complicou as coisas para Edu. Afinal, Char e Miley não falavam muito, embora Edu falasse mais com Char do que com Miley.

Mesmo assim, a competição entre equipes ainda continuava.

Dois dias depois, no "acampamento" dos Sobreviventes Assassinos, Cher dava uma caminhada pra fazer a digestão, depois do café, e notou Babs olhando pra cima. Mais precisamente, pro ponto mais alto do coqueiro.

**Cher: **Algum problema, Babs? Não tem nada lá em cima!

**Babs: **Eu sei, e esse é o problema. Dean sempre está trepado no coqueiro tentando conseguir sinal de rádio, mas não está hoje. Sabe onde ele foi?

**Cher: **Não faço a menor ideia. *sorriso maroto* Se acostumou às brigas amorosas com ele?

**Babs: ***vermelha e indignada* Q-que brigas amorosas? Não somos um casal! Nunca fomos e nunca seremos!

**Cher: **Sei. Se isso aí é verdade, então eu não sou uma piromaníaca. Mas podemos perguntar à Rena, ela está vindo aí. EI RENA!

**Rena: ***se aproximando* Oi?

**Cher: **Viu o Dean? A namoradinha dele quer saber.

**Babs: ***irritada* EU NÃO SOU A NAMORADA DELE!

**Rena: **Não o vi. Mas ele não foi o único que desapareceu.

**Cher: **Como assim?

**Rena: **Edu está procurando o Char, que também desapareceu.

**Babs: **Será que esses dois estão juntos?

**Cher: **Por que estariam juntos? Char e Dean praticamente nunca se falaram! Melhor irmos procurá-los.

Entretanto, não tiveram tempo de fazer isso, pois Chris chegou à ilha de navio, interrompendo a procura por Dean e Char (no caso dos Selvagens Berrantes). Com o chamado de Chris, os competidores voltaram a se reunir.

**Chris: **Bem-vindos ao último desafio de equipe.

**Edu: ***surpreso* Último desafio de equipe? Você já vai desfazer as equipes?

**Chris: **Não são muitos competidores, e se os Selvagens Berrantes perderem mais membros, a coisa vai complicar. Todos entrando no navio. Iremos ao local do desafio. *notando Miley levantar a mão* Sim, Miley?

**Miley: **M-mas... Char e Dean... d-desapareceram!

**Chris: **Nesse caso, vamos ter que fazer o desafio sem eles. TODO MUNDO SUBINDO AGORA NESSE NAVIO!

Sem pensar duas vezes, principalmente depois do grito, os participantes subiram no barco.

* * *

_**Edu: ***de braços cruzados* É ruim, hein? Ficar no mesmo navio com quatro garotas? Qualquer cara seria sortudo com isso, mas eu seguro vela nessa competição junto com a Rena, então não me considero sortudo._

* * *

Ao entrarem no navio, Edu e as meninas notaram um homem barbudo de chapéu coco que nunca tinham visto antes.

**Babs: **Quem é ele?

**Chris: **Meu estagiário temporário. O Chef foi ao médico hoje. Estagiário, entregue os coletes aos nossos participantes.

Sem dizer nada, o estagiário entregou os coletes, mas mesmo com a pressa dos participantes, Cher notou que Miley ficou um pouco estranha ao pegar seu colete.

**Cher: ***cochichando* Você está com algum problema?

**Miley: **N-não, eu só... fiquei com o coração acelerado.

* * *

_**Cher: **Tomara que não seja o que eu estou pensando, senão a Miley tem péssimo gosto. Primeiro foi o Lance, e agora um velho barbudo? Quem será o próximo? Tony Ramos?_

* * *

Uma vez que todos colocaram seus coletes, o navio partiu, antes de parar 20 minutos depois.

**Chris: **Chegamos ao local do desafio.

**Rena: ***olhando pra baixo* Água?

**Chris: **Exatamente! E os escolhidos para realizar o desafio são Edu e Babs.

**Babs: ***surpresa* Hã? Por que nós?

**Chris: **Porque são os líderes da equipe, ué! Agora prestem atenção: algo valioso foi roubado das duas equipes na noite anterior. Com roupas de mergulhador, vocês entrarão no mar atrás dos tesouros valiosos, e quem voltar primeiro ganha o desafio.

* * *

_**Babs: **Não será um desafio muito fácil. Eu sou melhor no Boxe do que na Natação, ao contrário do Edu. Mas desde que eu ache o tal tesouro primeiro, terei uma vantagem. Se eu soubesse qual é o tesouro..._

* * *

Depois de colocarem as roupas de mergulhador, Babs e Edu se prepararam.

**Chris: **Vocês têm uma hora de ar, então eu sugiro que se apressem pra encontrar os tesouros.

Após afirmar isso, deu o sinal, e Babs e Edu pularam na água. Uma vez dentro dela, se puseram a nadar, sendo que não se afastaram muito um do outro. Inclusive, tiveram que se esconder juntos pra fugirem de um tubarão.

* * *

_**Babs:** Eu não disse que não seria fácil?_

* * *

Uma vez que o tubarão se afastou, Babs e Edu continuaram procurando os tesouros. Até que Babs viu algo, há uns 10 metros longe dela, que chamou sua atenção. Nadando até a coisa até a mesma ficar visível, ficou chocada com o que viu.

Diante dela, estavam Char e Dean!


	12. Chapter 12

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

**Capítulo 12.**

Era uma cena chocante, e Edu também ficou chocado ao ver Char e Dean. Estavam inconscientes embaixo d'água, e se não fosse pelos respiradouros em seus rostos, já teriam morrido afogados.

Mas como fariam pra leva-los à superfície?

* * *

_**Edu: **O respiradouro estava conectado ao solo, e se eu tirasse Char dali, ele morreria afogado. Mas se eu o acordasse, ele poderia prender a respiração até voltarmos para a superfície, certo? Então decidi agir._

* * *

Com um plano em mente, Edu cutucou Char até o mesmo acordar. Claro que ele ficou chocado por estar no fundo do mar, mas Edu explicou com sinais a situação e o quê ele deveria fazer.

Felizmente, Char compreendeu tudo, antes de tirar a máscara, prender a respiração e se segurar em Edu, minutos antes de começarem a nadar até a superfície.

Babs, por outro lado, não estava tendo muita sorte. Nada do que fazia era capaz de acordar Dean, e Edu já estava bem adiantado. Se não se apressasse, iria perder! Antes que pensasse numa forma de tirar Dean dali, notou o tubarão de antes vindo em sua direção.

Em pânico, arrancou Dean dali sem acordá-lo e nadou o mais depressa que pôde com ele até a superfície. Felizmente, o pânico a fez alcançar o Edu e, no final, ambos voltaram ao navio ao mesmo tempo.

**Edu: **EU CHEGUEI PRIMEIRO!

**Babs: **NÃO, FUI EU!

**Edu: **FOI NADA!

**Babs: **MAS É CLARO QUE FUI EU!

**Todos: **...

**Char: ***tossindo um pouco* O Dean está bem?

Surpresa com a pergunta, Babs olhou para Dean, que estava inconsciente.

**Cher: **Ele precisa de uma respiração boca a boca, ou irá morrer!

**Babs: ***ficando um pouco vermelha* Eu o trouxe pra cá sem acordá-lo, então eu cuidarei disso.

Sem jeito, Babs foi até Dean e, após inclinar sua cabeça um pouco pra trás, fez a respiração. Depois de umas três vezes, Dean começou a tossir, antes de abrir os olhos e ficar sentado.

**Dean: **Hã? Mas... o que houve?

**Babs: ***emocionada* Dean, você está legal!

Esquecendo totalmente que não eram os únicos ali, Babs se lançou por cima de Dean e o beijou nos lábios, chocando todo mundo. Incluindo o próprio Dean, que retribuiu o beijo logo depois do choque.

**Chris: ***fazendo som com a garganta* Aham... lamento interromper o amasso de vocês, mas ainda temos que saber quem ganhou esse desafio.

**Rena: **Mas como saberemos? Eles chegaram ao mesmo tempo.

**Chris: **Nesse caso, deixarei um ex-competidor, que irá retornar à competição, decidir quem vai e quem fica.

**Edu: ***confuso* Que ex-competidor?

Todos notaram o homem barbudo de antes se aproximando, mas quando ele tirou o chapéu coco e também a barba falsa, chocou todos.

**Todos: **LANCE?

**Lance: ***sorriso maroto* Lembram do meu nome? Estou lisonjeado.

* * *

_**Cher: **Agora está explicado o porquê da Miley ter ficado com o coração acelerado._

X_X

_**Miley: ***corando* Lance..._

* * *

**Babs: **Como foi que você voltou à competição?

**Lance: **Graças aos votos dos outros eliminados.

**Dean: ***desconfiado* Sei. Você não trapaceou, trapaceou?

**Lance: ***cruzando os dedos atrás das costas* Claro que não.

**Chris: **De qualquer forma, Lance, você deve escolher quem deixará a competição. Quem será? Babs ou Edu?

**Lance: **Hum...

* * *

_**Lance: **Não foi uma escolha muito fácil. Ambos eram durões e os líderes da equipe. Tive que tirar na sorte pra ver quem sairia._

* * *

Com a ajuda de dois dados, Lance fez sua escolha, antes de anuncia-la para todos.

**Lance: **Quem deixará a competição será a Babs.

**Babs: ***chocada* Que? Por que eu?

**Lance: **Porque você deu azar nos dados, ora! Mas acho que você terá tempo de se despedir de seu namorado.

**Babs: ***séria* Muito engraçado.

Com a saída de Babs, e Lance entrando no lugar dela, agora era cada um por si. Quem será o vencedor dessa competição? Não deixem de acompanhar.


	13. Chapter 13

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

**Capítulo 13.**

Com a união das equipes, todos passaram a compartilhar o mesmo espaço, sem divisão.

No dia seguinte ao desafio, mais precisamente na hora do café, Lance aproveitou e sentou-se ao lado de Miley, que estava um pouco mais afastada dos outros. Queria confirmar se a garota ainda gostava dele, e o fato da mesma corar com a aproximação foi o bastante pra verificar que sim: ela ainda gostava dele.

**Lance: **Sabe, nós dois nunca conversamos muito, mas eu tenho que admitir: você está se saindo bem na competição.

**Miley: ***virando o rosto, corada* O-obrigada...

**Dean: ***indo até eles* Ei Lance, eu tenho uma pergunta: como foi, exatamente, que você voltou?

**Lance: **Os eliminados, ou seja, Alan, Cleo e eu, deveríamos votar em alguém pra voltar à competição depois que outro fosse eliminado, mas não valia votar em si mesmo. Somaram os votos, deram o resultado e aqui estou eu!

**Dean: **Então Alan e Cleo votaram em você?

**Lance: **Isso aí.

* * *

_**Lance: **Ok, vou ser sincero: Alan e Cleo não votaram em mim. Eu que mudei os votos um pouco antes de anunciarem o vencedor. Foi assim que ganhei uma nova chance de competir._

* * *

**Cher: **Pessoal, o café está pronto!

Dean, Lance e Miley levantaram do chão e se reuniram com os outros. Mas no meio do caminho, Miley acabou tropeçando e, antes que caísse no chão, Lance a segurou. Por puro reflexo.

Mas foi isso que deixou os dois com o rosto a poucos centímetros um do outro.

**Miley: ***vermelha como um pimentão* Ahn...

**Lance: ***igualmente constrangido* Er...

**Voz: **O que vocês dois estão fazendo?

Lance e Miley se separaram num pulo ao notarem Edu perto deles, sendo que este abriu um sorriso maroto ao entender a situação.

* * *

_**Edu: **Agora eu tenho certeza: estou segurando vela nesta competição. Não que seja desagradável ver casais se formando. Não sou eu que estou beijando alguém mesmo..._

* * *

Enquanto tomavam café, continuaram conversando, e o papo principal foi o que aconteceu entre Dean e Babs depois que voltaram à ilha e um pouco antes da eliminação.

**Char: **Vocês... se falaram depois do que... aconteceu?

**Dean: **Tivemos um tempo pra conversar antes da Babs ir embora. Tanto ela como eu descobrimos que havia algo a mais além das brigas diárias por causa do sinal de rádio.

**Rena: **Então... estão namorando?

**Dean: **Sim. Eu espero que dure. E por falar em sinal de rádio...

Todos deram um suspiro enquanto Dean pegava seu rádio e trepava num coqueiro pra tentar pegar sinal.

**Cher: **Você não vai enjoar disso nunca?

**Dean: ***já em cima do coqueiro* Ver o horóscopo, pra mim, é sagrado. Aliás, Miley, seu horóscopo diz que o seu dia será desagradável.

**Miley: ***assustada* C-como?

**Edu: **Nem liga pra ele, Miley. Eu não deixaria um horóscopo controlar a minha vida se fosse você. Mas mudando de assunto, alguém mais está pensando em começar um relacionamento sério? Char?

**Char: ***sem jeito* Ahn... e-eu acho que você n-não é meu tipo e...

**Edu: ***irritado* Eu estou falando da Cleo, seu sem noção! Depois do beijo que ela te roubou, vai tentar um relacionamento?

**Char: **Eu... eu não sei. Foi tudo tão... repentino...

**Edu: **Até o fim da competição você decide. E você, Cher? Vai dar uma chance ao Alan?

**Cher: **Bem, eu sou piromaníaca, e o Alan morre de medo de fogo. Se ele perder esse medo, talvez dê certo! Quem sabe?

**Rena: ***fazendo desenhos na areia* Vocês têm sorte. Eu queria tentar um relacionamento com alguém.

**Cher: **Por que não tenta com o Edu?

**Edu: ***indignado* Como é que é? Eu não quero ser a última opção!

**Rena: **E eu não acho que... o Edu é meu tipo.

* * *

_**Rena: **Sério: Edu e eu? Eu não consigo imaginar uma coisa dessas._


	14. Chapter 14

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

**Capítulo 14.**

Mais tarde, depois do almoço, todos estavam reunidos em volta de Chris, que avisava sobre o próximo desafio.

**Chris: **Hoje, o desafio será explicado em poucas palavras: faremos uma corrida pela ilha. O vencedor ganhará a imunidade e não poderá ser votado. E o último a cruzar a linha de chegada será eliminado da competição. Alguma pergunta? *notando uma mão levantada* Fala, Rena.

**Rena: **Qual será o percurso da corrida?

**Chris: **Que bom que perguntou. *sacando mapas* Fiz um mapa para cada um, mostrando o percurso da corrida. Todos os mapas são iguais, certo?

Os competidores confirmaram isso ao compararem seus mapas uns com os outros.

**Lance: **De onde partiremos?

**Chris: **Como mostrado no mapa, a partida e a chegada será aqui mesmo. *estendendo caixas* E o Chef Hatchet fez questão de mandar roupas esportivas para todos.

* * *

_**Cher: **E eu já estava achando que o Chef Hatchet não seria citado nessa fic._

* * *

Depois que Cher deu seu depoimento no confessionário, cada um o usou para trocar de roupas. No geral, os participantes ficaram bons em seus trajes esportivos.

No geral.

**Edu: ***zangado* Fala sério, Chris! Essa roupa está enorme! Cabe dois de mim aqui dentro!

**Chris: **Ninguém manda você ser baixinho.

**Edu: **Posso ser baixinho, mas não sou trapaceiro!

* * *

_**Lance: **Isso foi uma indireta? Hum... não. Edu não sabe que sou trapaceiro. Ou será que sabe?_

* * *

Todos se posicionaram e, quando Chris deu o sinal, partiram. Edu, como um dos mais atléticos, saiu na frente, com Lance logo atrás. Em seguida vinha Cher, Rena, Dean, Char e Miley.

**Chris: ***sacando uma cadeira* Paz e sossego... pelo menos até o fim da corrida. Considerando o tamanho do trajeto, deve levar umas duas horas.

X_X

Uma hora havia se passado desde o início da corrida, e Miley estava no meio do trajeto. Havia acabado de passar por Rena, que estava sentada embaixo de uma árvore completamente sem fôlego.

**Miley: **Você... não vai continuar?

**Rena: ***bebendo um copo de água* Depois de uma hora, correndo sem parar, minhas pernas estão me matando. Se elas pararem de doer, voltarei à corrida.

Miley concordou com a cabeça, antes de seguir em frente. Mas ela não foi muito adiante. Pra sua surpresa, viu Edu, que tinha disparado na frente, sentado no chão e segurando seu tornozelo direito. Pelas expressões que ele fazia, Miley notou de cara que havia algo errado.

**Miley: **Edu... você está... bem?

**Edu: **Quem me dera... Acho que quebrei o tornozelo.

**Miley: **Precisa... de ajuda?

Edu não respondeu a pergunta, e Miley entendeu isso como um sim. Verificando o tornozelo dele, percebeu que o mesmo não estava quebrado: apenas havia torcido.

**Edu: **E como eu termino a corrida agora? Não posso ficar assim! O lugar em que estamos é perigoso!

**Miley: **Eu... te ajudo.

Miley estendeu a mão, e Edu, com um pé só, se apoiou em Miley. Felizmente, os dois não tinham uma grande diferença de altura, então não foi complicado para Miley ajudá-lo.

Enquanto isso, Lance havia tomado a liderança com a parada de Edu, mas também estranhou ele ter ficado pra trás. Sabia que o garoto era durão.

* * *

**Lance: **Com a saída de Babs, Edu era um dos competidores mais fortes. Se ele ficou pra trás, aconteceu alguma coisa. *sorriso maroto* Melhor pra mim.

* * *

Algum tempo depois, de volta ao local onde era a linha de chegada, Chris pegava um bronze, que só foi interrompido quando viu o primeiro competidor perto da linha de chegada. Segundos depois, o próprio atravessou.

**Chris: **E o vencedor é... Lance!

**Lance: ***ofegante* Arf... arf... valeu.

Em seguida, foi a vez de Dean cruzar a linha de chegada, seguido de Cher e Char.

**Cher: **Tomando sol, Chris?

**Chris: **Não tive muito tempo pra isso. *olhando no relógio* Faltam 10 minutos pro fim da corrida.

Logo em seguida, chegaram Edu e Miley (esta ainda servindo de apoio), um minuto antes do fim da corrida. E por fim, chegou Rena, 5 minutos depois do fim da corrida.

**Edu: ***ofegante* Ufa... ainda bem. Estamos salvos.

**Miley: ***igualmente ofegante* Sim...

**Chris: **Epa, calma lá! Vocês dois não estão salvos!

**Dean: **Essa eu não entendi! A Rena não foi a última a cruzar a linha de chegada?

**Chris: **De acordo com meu relógio, Rena completou a corrida depois do tempo, sendo desclassificada. E isso fez com que Miley e Edu tenham sido os últimos a chegar. Hora da eliminação pra vocês dois.

**Edu: **Bom, eu não saio daqui antes de dar um jeito na minha torção.

**Chris: **Cuidarão de seu tornozelo depois da eliminação. Por hora, vocês dois podem começar a se despedir.

Dito e feito. À noite, depois das despedidas, Edu e Miley deixaram a ilha com Chris, ao mesmo tempo.

**Chris: **Se sente desonrado, Eduardo? Sempre ouvi que ninjas nunca deixam a batalha.

**Edu: **Sim, mas um ninja inteligente volta pra casa inteiro. Eu não poderia mesmo continuar a competir com o pé torcido. Só lamento que Miley tenha sido eliminada por minha causa.

**Miley: **Está tudo bem, Edu. Posso não ter ganho a competição, mas fui longe. Sem falar que a competição mudou meu jeito de ser.

Edu teve que admitir que Miley estava certa. Até porque ele nunca tinha ouvido ela falar sem gaguejar antes.


	15. Chapter 15

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

**Capítulo 15.**

Com a saída de Miley e Edu da competição, o tédio foi aumentando na ilha. Com exceção de Dean, que estava outra vez tentando pegar sinal em cima do coqueiro, o pessoal estava sem nada para fazer.

**Cher: **Podíamos acender uma fogueira e ficar olhando para ela! Tem coisa mais emocionante?

**Lance: **Pra um piromaníaco, não. Infelizmente, esse não é o nosso caso.

**Rena: ***deitada no chão, olhando pro céu* Alguém adivinha qual será o próximo desafio que o Chris fará?

**Char: ***tremendo* E-eu só espero que n-não seja nada perigoso.

**Dean: ***descendo do coqueiro* Meu horóscopo não está nada bom. Se o Chris perguntar por mim, digam que eu vou ficar fora da competição hoje.

**Lance: ***puxando-o pela gola da roupa* Ah, nem vem, seu idiota! Se temos que encarar esses desafios malucos e perigosos, você também vai!

**Dean: **Eu já disse que meu signo está num dia ruim, seu surdo!

**Lance: **E eu não estou nem aí!

**Rena: ***apontando pro céu* O Chris está vindo!

**Cher: **O que é aquilo que ele está trazendo?

O helicóptero veio trazendo Chris, que segurava uma roleta gigante.

**Chris: **Bom dia pra todo mundo. Estão prontos para o desafio?

**Dean: **Isso depende muito. Qual é o desafio?

**Chris: **Quem assistiu a primeira temporada deve se lembrar da brincadeira de rodar a garrafa.

Os cinco se lembravam perfeitamente: os ex-participantes mandavam desafios malucos, e quem não cumprisse um desafio primeiro, era eliminado.

**Cher: **Se foram os eliminados que mandaram os desafios, então não devem ter sido muitos.

**Chris: **Aí é que você se engana. Eu pedi para que cada participantes eliminado mandasse até 5 desafios. Então vai ter desafio de sobra. Podem cumprir por livre e espontânea vontade ou pode mandar outro cumprir. Caso cumpra por livre e espontânea vontade, ganhará uma garrafa, o que o salvará por uma jogada de cumprir um desafio caso seja desafiado. Prontos?

Todos concordaram com a cabeça, antes de se sentarem em volta de uma mesa redonda.

**Chris: **Por ordem alfabética, começamos pelo Charlie. Depois vem Cherry, Dean, Lance e Rena. Venha para cá, Char.

Nervoso, Char foi para a roleta e a girou, parando num desafio da Babs.

**Chris: **Deixe-me ver... O primeiro desafio da Babs: correr 50 voltas em torno da ilha.

**Char: **Eu... eu desafio o Lance a fazer isso.

**Chris: **E então, Lance? Vai fazer ou vai desistir?

**Lance: **Dar 50 voltas em torno da ilha? Moleza!

Infelizmente, falou cedo demais. Depois das 50 voltas, estava tão exausto que nem conseguia se manter em pé.

**Lance: ***ofegante, mas zangado* Você... me paga... por isso... Char...

* * *

_**Char: ***tremendo* M-mesmo cansado, o Lance ainda m-me assusta!_

* * *

**Chris: **Sua vez, Cher.

Cher girou a roleta e parou num desafio do Alan.

**Chris: **"Dar um salto por cima de uma fogueira"? Estou surpreso do Alan, que tem medo de fogo, fazer este desafio, mas é isso mesmo. E então, Cher?

**Cher: **Eu mesma faço.

**Chris: **Tem certeza? Pode desafiar alguém, se quiser.

**Cher: **Tenho sim, encaro numa boa.

E encarou mesmo. Depois que a fogueira foi acesa, Cher saltou por cima dela como se a mesma fosse uma cerca!

Continuando, foi a vez de Dean, que girou a roleta e fez parar num desafio da Cleo.

**Chris: ***cara de nojo* "Lamber a axila do Lance".

Dean quase teve vontade de vomitar com este desafio, e os outros também.

**Dean: **Quero ver a Rena fazer isso.

Rena tentou disfarçar, mas estava óbvio que ela sentia muito nojo da situação. E Lance também, ao sentir a língua molhada de Rena na sua axila.

* * *

_**Rena: **Depois dessa, vou escovar muito bem os dentes, só pra tirar esse bafo de CC da minha boca._

X_X

_**Lance: **Isso foi muito nojento! E olha que nem era eu cumprindo o desafio! Mas a Rena teve sorte. Se fosse a axila da Babs, que adora esportes... ih, tenho nojo só de imaginar._

* * *

Em seguida, foi a vez de Lance, que girou a roleta e fez parar num desafio do Edu.

**Lance: **Vindo do baixinho, não pode ser nada perigoso.

**Chris: **Ah é? Então você encara raspar a cabeça? Foi assim que a Heather, na primeira temporada, foi eliminada.

**Lance: **Er... faço o Dean cumprir essa, de vingança.

**Dean: ***irritado* É O QUÊ? EU NÃO VOU!

**Chris: **Prefere continuar com o cabelo ou com uma chance na competição?

Derrotado, Dean foi obrigado a raspar a cabeça, mas ao contrário da primeira temporada, foi Chris quem fez o trabalho (e não o Chef Hatchet).

**Dean: ***passando a mão na cabeça sem cabelo, mais irritado do que nunca* VOCÊ VAI ME PAGAR POR ISSO, LANCE!

**Lance: ***irônico* Ai, que medo.

**Chris: **Tudo bem, já chega. Sua vez, Rena.

Rena girou a roleta, sendo um desafio da Miley.

**Chris: **"Engolir uma sopa feita pelo Chef Hatchet". Eu trouxe a sopa comigo. Vai encarar?

**Rena: **Encaro.

No final, Rena conseguiu engolir a sopa do Chef Hatchet, mas como o mesmo continuava cozinhando mal, a garota foi obrigada a colocar tudo pra fora minutos depois. Felizmente, não foi eliminada por causa disso.


	16. Chapter 16

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

**Capítulo 16.**

Conforme a prova prosseguia, as coisas iam ficando mais complicadas. Mas Lance é que estava nervoso. Suas garrafas haviam acabado, e era a vez dele de realizar um desafio proposto pelos ex-competidores.

Ele só torcia pra não ser um desafio muito difícil.

**Chris: **"Beijar a Rena na boca".

**Rena: ***indignada* Ah, fala sério! Primeiro eu tenho que lamber a axila dele, e agora tenho que beijá-lo? Quem fez este desafio?

**Chris: **Cleo.

**Dean: **Pelo menos não é um desafio muito complicado. Por outro lado, não gostaria de pegá-lo. As coisas entre Babs e eu ficariam estranhas se eu tivesse que beijar a Rena.

**Cher: **Pelo menos o Lance não é comprometido, certo? Ele pode fazer isso.

Todos olharam para Lance, esperando que ele desse a resposta de que cumpriria o desafio. Entretanto, ele deu uma resposta que chocou a todos os presentes.

**Lance: **Eu desisto.

* * *

_**Dean: **Eu ouvi bem? O Lance acabou de dizer que DESISTE? Mas ele morria de medo de perder a competição! O que foi que deu nele?_

* * *

**Chris: **Tem certeza? Você não teria problemas para cumprir este desafio. Afinal, tanto você quanto a Rena não são comprometidos.

**Lance: ***indignado* Quem foi que disse que eu não sou comprometido?

**Char: ***surpreso* V-você t-tem namorada?

**Lance: **Claro que tenho! *virando o rosto, corado* Ela só não sabe disso.

**Chris: **Então você desiste.

**Lance: **Sim.

**Chris: **Nesse caso, parece que Dean, Charlie, Cherry e Rena continuam na competição!

O quarteto comemorou a vitória, antes de Lance sair dali para arrumar suas coisas.

Mais tarde, no cais da vergonha, Chris conversava com Lance enquanto o barco não chegava.

**Chris: **Que azar, hein? Mal chegou e já está indo embora novamente. Tem certeza de que não vai se arrepender de sua decisão?

**Lance: **Não, mas foi uma boa decisão. Eu não poderia beijar a Rena.

**Chris: **Sei. Mas diz aí: quem é a namorada que não sabe que é sua namorada?

Antes que Lance pudesse responder, o barco chegou para busca-lo.

**Lance: **Visite a Playa del Perdedores e talvez você descubra.

Foi a última coisa que disse, antes de ir embora.

Uma vez que Lance foi embora, Chris reuniu os quatro competidores restantes.

**Chris: **Bem, parece que estamos no fim da competição.

**Cher: ***surpresa* Já? Mas ainda tem quatro competidores!

**Chris: **Eu vou explicar: os competidores eliminados votarão para que um de vocês saia, e quando restarem apenas três, irão competir no desafio final pelo prêmio em dinheiro.

**Dean: **E que desafio será esse?

**Chris: **Isso vocês terão que esperar pra ver. *virando-se para a câmera* Será que os ex-competidores votarão no competidor certo para sair? Será que o desafio final será muito difícil? E será que Lance irá revelar na Playa del Perdedores quem é sua "namorada"? Descubram em breve em Total Drama Lost Island!

* * *

Sei que não escrevi um capítulo muito grande, mas andei ocupada com as coisas da faculdade. O próximo será na Playa del Perdedores e eu prometo que será maior, ok? Até breve!


	17. Chapter 17

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

**Capítulo 17.**

**Chris: **Bem vindos à Playa del Perdedores, que é pra onde os participantes vão após serem eliminados. Mas isso vocês já sabem, é claro. Os ex-participantes, que se tratam de Lance, Alan, Cleo, Babs, Edu e Miley, terão a chance de escolher quem será o último eliminado do programa, antes de irmos para a prova final. Mas por enquanto, que tal dar uma olhada na situação?

Chris começou a andar pelo local, com a câmera registrando tudo, até parar numa cena que fez o primeiro abrir um sorriso maroto.

**Chris: **Parece que descobrimos quem era a "namorada" de Lance.

A câmera registrou Lance e Miley na piscina, aos beijos na frente de todo mundo, e com Alan sentado numa cadeira perto deles, mas do lado de fora da piscina.

**Chris: **Aproveitando o momento, Lance?

**Lance:** *interrompendo o beijo* Pode apostar que estou. Com a Miley menos tímida, começamos um relacionamento.

**Chris: **E o que são todos esses curativos no seu corpo?

Antes que Lance tivesse a oportunidade de responder a pergunta, Alan foi mais rápido.

**Alan: **Digamos que o pessoal não o recebeu muito bem depois que a trapaça dele foi descoberta. A Babs, inclusive, lhe deu uma surra.

**Chris: **E como você está se saindo aqui, Alan?

**Alan: **Vou bem, obrigado, tirando o fato de que todas as gatas aqui são comprometidas e não dá pra dar em cima delas.

**Voz: **Só assim pra você tomar jeito.

A câmera focou em Edu, que estava na mesa dos coquetéis com Babs.

**Chris: **Vejo que seu tornozelo já está bem melhor.

**Edu: **Sim. Felizmente.

**Babs: **Ele se recuperou rápido, na minha opinião.

**Chris: **E onde está a Cleo?

Ambos apontaram Cleo, que estava saindo do banheiro já vestindo seu traje de banho.

**Cleo: ***pulando na piscina* YAHOO!

**Lance e Miley: ***tomando um banho* EI!

* * *

**Alan: ***passando protetor solar* Eu tinha um tio militar que me transformou no que sou hoje, e eu sou tão grato que estou agradecendo-o em rede nacional.

**Chris: **E foi uma boa mudança, se comparar com o que era antes?

**Alan: **Claro que sim! Antes eu era um fracote, feio e considerado nerd! Devo minha mudança a ele. Apesar de que eu fiquei um pouco mulherengo depois das mudanças.

**Chris: **Mas apesar de seu jeito mulherengo, não pensa numa garota em especial?

**Alan: ***pensativo* Bom, se eu perder o medo do fogo, acho que tenho grandes chances com a Cher.

* * *

**Chris: **Ainda fazem piadinhas com você sobre a Rena?

Edu bebeu um gole de seu suco de laranja, antes de responder.

**Edu: **Fazem. Isso me irrita ás vezes, e nem adianta falar que Rena e eu não temos nada em comum.

**Chris: **E quanto aos seus sentimentos pela Babs?

Edu olhou Babs, que tomava sol junto com Cleo.

**Edu: **Ela é uma garota muito legal e, apesar de nossas brigas, eu gosto muito dela. Mas o que ela sente por mim não é o mesmo que ela sente pelo Dean. Prefiro não me meter entre eles, principalmente depois do beijo de cinema que eles trocaram.

* * *

**Chris: **Se vocês duas pudessem dizer algo para os participantes que ainda competem, o que diriam?

Babs e Cleo, que tomavam um banho de sol, ficaram pensativas. No final, foi Babs quem respondeu primeiro.

**Babs: **Eu acho que diria ao Dean que estou torcendo por ele e... que estou com saudades.

**Cleo: **Eu também.

**Babs: **Pro Dean?

**Cleo: **Não, pro Char! Ele é um fofo, e seria ótimo se começássemos a namorar depois que o programa terminasse.

**Babs: ***sorriso maroto* Principalmente depois de roubar o primeiro beijo dele, não é?

**Cleo: **Seu beijo de cinema com o Dean foi mais comentado.

* * *

**Miley: ***sem graça* A competição foi complicada pra mim e... eu nunca esperei que pudesse chegar tão longe. Mas consegui ficar um pouco menos tímida.

**Chris: **Deu pra perceber. Você está falando comigo sem gaguejar... muito. Onde está o Lance?

**Miley: **Ele foi buscar toalh... oh, aí vem ele.

Lance chegou com duas toalhas e colocou uma sobre os ombros de Miley, antes de colocar a outra sobre si mesmos.

**Chris: **E você, Lance? A competição lhe trouxe algo de bom?

**Lance: **Se você se refere à Miley, sim.

**Miley: **Eu achei muito fofo ele desistir da competição por minha causa.

**Lance: ***sem graça* N-não foi nada demais.

E mesmo com a presença de Chris, os dois trocaram um beijo.

* * *

Para o próximo capítulo, eu gostaria que mandassem reviews dizendo o que seus personagens pensam a respeito de Cherry, Dean, Charlie e Rena. Até breve!


	18. Chapter 18

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

**Capítulo 18.**

**Chris: **Como podem ver, os participantes eliminados estão muito bem, aproveitando a Playa del Perdedores. Mas uma pergunta não quer calar: o que eles pensam sobre os finalistas? Vamos conferir.

Chris foi até o bar, onde Lance, Alan e Edu provavam coquetéis.

**Chris: **Digam para as câmeras: qual a opinião de vocês a respeito... do Charlie?

**Alan: **O Char? Bem, ele, sem dúvida, é o mais tímido de todos. Não só dos finalistas, mas também de todos os competidores. Fico surpreso dele ter conseguido chegar tão longe.

**Edu: **O mais tímido? Sempre achei que a Miley fosse mais!

**Lance: **Ei! Olha como fala da minha namorada!

* * *

**Miley: ***sentada numa cadeira* Char e eu nunca tivemos muito contato, já que ambos éramos bem... tímidos. Atualmente, só ele é. E até hoje, eu lembro de quando ele torceu por mim no primeiro desafio.

**Chris: **Faz ideia do porquê?

**Miley: ***sem graça* Pode parecer absurdo, mas... corria um boato entre os participantes de que ele sentia algo por mim. Ridículo, não?

**Voz:** Tanto quanto um golfinho voar.

Miley notou Babs, que tinha acabado de voltar, sentar-se ao seu lado.

**Babs: **Vou ser sincera: nunca esperei que o Char fosse chegar às finais. Por outro lado, tinha um tímido como ele que acabou ganhando a competição. Acho que o nome era Cameron.

**Miley: **Isso foi na quarta temporada, não?

**Babs: **Sim.

* * *

**Cleo: **O que eu acho do Char? Ele é o meu amor, é claro! Tomara que a gente comece a namorar depois que o programa terminar.

**Chris: **Isso me lembra que temos que falar dos outros participantes. Por que não aproveita e conta pra nós o que você acha da Cherry?

**Cleo: **Da Cher? Ela era uma garota legal, mas tinha vezes que perdia a paciência comigo. Ela costuma falar ironicamente e não é sempre que eu percebo. Muitas vezes acho que ela está falando sério. Não duvido que ela tem chance de ganhar a competição.

* * *

**Edu: **Olha, eu vou ter que dizer isso: a Cher é uma completa piromaníaca, e se o Alan quiser namorá-la, vai ter que aprender a superar seu medo de fogo.

**Alan: ***suspirando* O pior é que ele tá certo.

**Lance: **Não acho que seja tão ruim assim ter medo de fogo. É um medo até comum, não? A Rena não tem esse medo também?

**Edu: **Ainda não estamos falando da Rena.

**Lance: ***sorriso debochado* É. A sua namoradinha.

**Edu: ***irritado* JÁ DISSE PRA PARAR COM ISSO!

* * *

**Miley: **A Cher era uma que adorava a minha comida. E sempre que era necessário de fogo pra preparar, lá estava ela.

**Babs: **Já eu a acho meio maluca, sempre andando com aquele isqueiro. Se um dia acontecer da ilha pegar fogo, até já sei quem será a responsável.

**Chris: **Vamos torcer pra que isso não aconteça, certo? Bem, agora é a vez de falar do Dean.

**Babs: ***sorriso tímido* Ah, o Dean... A gente brigava muito no início, principalmente porque ele tinha a mania de subir nos coqueiros pra tentar pegar sinal de rádio. Mas agora... bem... vocês sabem como ele e eu estamos.

**Miley: **Eu acho que ele é um excelente competidor, apesar de não termos nos falado muito. Não é surpresa ele ter ficado nas finais.

* * *

**Cleo: **Minha opinião sobre o Dean é que ele é um completo Tsunderê.

**Chris: **E isto é o quê?

**Cleo: **Se não estou enganada, é um termo japonês que se refere à uma pessoa amável que se torna violenta mais tarde. Em outras palavras, o Dean não admite certas coisas. Mas como eu só posso estar acompanhada de um responsável...

**Chris: **Ele seria um desses "responsáveis"?

**Cleo: **Sim. Junto com Miley, Char e Babs.

* * *

**Lance: **Tenho que admitir que o Dean e eu somos um pouco parecidos, e tivemos algumas discussões enquanto eu estava na competição. *espremendo o riso* Agora ele está mais careca que o meu avô.

**Edu: **E a culpa é de quem? Toda sua.

**Lance: **Eu não seria louco de raspar a cabeça. E depois, olha quem fala! Quem criou esse desafio foi você!

**Alan: **Que tal ambos admitirem que são culpados?

**Lance e Edu: **CALE-SE!

**Chris: **Ahn... acho melhor mudarmos de assunto antes que alguém apanhe novamente. Por que não falam da última participante, a Rena?

**Lance: ***sorriso debochado novamente* É a namoradinha do Edu.

**Edu: ***pegando uma vassoura, irritado* AGORA QUE EU TE DOU UMA SURRA!

Ambos saíram correndo, deixando Alan sozinho com Chris.

**Alan: **Minha opinião sobre a Rena é que ela é do tipo que fala conosco só quando perguntam a opinião dela, e isso pode ser meio irritante ás vezes. Possivelmente será por isso que ela vai terminar a competição sem namorado.

**Chris: **Bem, o objetivo da competição não é esse, certo?

**Alan: **É... certo.

* * *

**Cleo: **Rena e eu não tivemos muito contato, então não tenho muito a dizer sobre ela.

Antes que Chris falasse mais alguma coisa, Miley e Babs sentaram-se perto de Cleo.

**Miley: **Ela não era tímida como Char e eu, mas também não falava muito e sempre obedecia ordens. Não acho que ela durará muito na competição com essa personalidade.

**Chris: **Tem algo a dizer, Babs?

**Babs: **Eu acho que não. A Rena também é um mistério para mim.

* * *

Mais tarde, na hora do jantar, Chris reuniu todos os ex-competidores.

**Chris: **Provavelmente vocês devem saber o que irá acontecer agora: irão votar individualmente em alguém para ser eliminado, antes do desafio final, onde estarão presentes como espectadores.

Todos concordaram com a cabeça, antes de irem, um por um, à cabine de votação.

E foi assim que Charlie Anthony Merak foi eliminado da competição.


	19. Chapter 19

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: confessionário_

**Capítulo 19.**

Voltando à ilha, agora só restavam Rena, Dean e Cher. E aproveitando que tinham acordado cedo, decidiram tomar café juntos e conversar um pouco.

**Cher: ***empolgada* Nem acredito que cheguei tão longe! Isso é bom demais!

**Rena: **Me pergunto qual de nós vencerá a competição.

**Dean: ***cruzando os braços, emburrado* Seja quem for, vocês duas vão voltar pra casa inteiras, enquanto que eu voltarei com a cabeça raspada! Ainda pego o Edu e o Lance por isso!

**Rena: **Você não está careca. Seu cabelo está crescendo mais rápido que o normal.

**Cher: **É, eu vejo tufos!

**Voz: **E logo estarão vendo o prêmio em dinheiro.

Distraídos na conversa, os três demoraram para perceber que Chris havia descido na ilha com o helicóptero.

**Dean: ***desconfiado* O que faz aqui? É cedo demais pra um desafio!

**Chris: **Eu sei. Mas pro desafio final, vou precisar que se preparem com antecedência.

**Cher: **O desafio é muito complicado?

**Chris: **Isso depende de vocês. Será um desafio de Karaokê.

**Todos: **Desafio de Karaokê?

* * *

_**Dean: **Sério? Vamos ter que cantar? Eu esperava um desafio de ação! E depois, não sei se sou bom cantor._

* * *

**Chris: **Cada um de vocês escolherá uma música desta lista... *entregando uma lista* ... e a cantará no desafio de Karaokê. Aquele que tirar a maior pontuação, vence!

**Rena: **E saberemos nossas pontuações?

**Chris: **Somente o Chef e eu saberemos. Bom, divirtam-se escolhendo as músicas. O desafio será daqui a duas horas.

Dito e feito. Duas horas depois, um estúdio de Karaokê havia sido preparado para o desafio, e os ex-participantes também estavam presentes, como espectadores.

**Alan: ***cochichando com Edu e Lance* O Chris deve estar com falta de criatividade.

**Edu: **Concordo. Pra um desafio desses...

**Lance: **Só espero que Cher, Dean e Rena não cantem feito gralhas.

Em poucos minutos, os três finalistas apareceram e cochicharam, um por um, as músicas escolhidas para Chef Hatchet, que cuidava do Karaokê.

**Chris: **Bem-vindos ao nosso show. E vamos começar por... Cherry!

**Cher: ***surpresa* Eu? Por quê?

**Chris: **Porque sim. Vai logo!

Chef deu o microfone para Cher e, assim que a música começou, a garota começou a cantar.

**Cher: **I can almost see it

That dream I'm dreaming, but

There's a voice inside my head saying

You'll never reach it

Every step I'm taking

Every move I make, feels

Lost, with no direction

My faith is shaking

But I, I gotta keep trying

Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be an uphill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waiting

On the other side

It's the climb

* * *

_**Cher: ***olhos brilhando* Eu canto bem! EU CANTO BEM! *pegando seu isqueiro* Isso foi uma chama e tanto, maior do que a do meu isqueiro._

* * *

Depois que Cher terminou a música, todos aplaudiram, sendo que alguns pareciam bem empolgados.

**Cleo: ***falando com Babs* A Cher é uma cantora e tanto, não acha?

**Babs: **Sem dúvida. Vamos ver se Dean e Rena conseguem cantar melhor.

Em seguida, foi a vez de Rena, que recebeu o microfone de Chef e começou a cantar.

**Rena: **You can call it what you want

But I'm not playing games

We're both apart of the same story

Not on the same page

And I see you standing there

With that dirty little stare

Well it freaks me out inside

So maybe you should just beware

My love's not up for negotiation

Hello doesn't mean open invitation

Don't take it personally cause

You and me we're wrong

So move on

Move on

Move on

Aplausos foram dados novamente quando Rena terminou a música.

**Miley: ***cochichando com Char* Ela foi muito bem, mas essa música não é muito comum. Sabe o nome dela?

**Char: **N-não faço ideia.

E por último, chegou a vez de Dean. Após receber o microfone, respirou fundo, antes de começar a cantar.

**Dean: **You would not believe your eyes

If ten-million fireflies

Lit up the world As I fell asleep

Cause they fill the open air

And leave teardrops everywhere

You'd think me rude

But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake

When I'm asleep

Cause everything is never as it seems

Todos aplaudiram novamente após Dean terminar a música, sendo que parecia bastante aliviado.

**Babs: **É ISSO AÍ, DEAN, VOCÊ É O MELHOR!

**Chris: **E agora é hora de anunciar o grande vencedor de Total Drama Lost Island!

Chef, agora usando um vestido rosa (o mesmo que ele usou na 2ª temporada), trouxe dois envelopes e os entregou para Chris.

**Chris: **Em terceiro lugar ficou...

Tambores tocavam no fundo, enquanto Chris puxava um papel de dentro do primeiro envelope.

**Chris: **... RENA!

Rena deu um suspiro, enquanto ia juntar-se aos outros. Mais precisamente, sentou-se ao lado de Edu.

**Edu: **Pena que você não venceu.

**Rena: **Pois é. Mas foi bom chegar às finais.

**Edu: **Ei Rena.

**Rena: **Hum?

Rena levou um susto quando Edu, ignorando os olhares dos outros competidores, lhe deu um leve selinho.

**Rena: ***surpresa* Por que fez isso?

**Edu: **Pra não dizer que você saiu sem nada. E depois, eu precisava deixar de ter filematofobia de uma vez.

**Rena: **Entendo.

**Chris: **E agora, chegou a vez de anunciar o vencedor. E ele é...

Nova batida de tambores no fundo.

**Chris: **CHERRY!

Cher chorou de alegria pela vitória, enquanto Dean a parabenizava com um aperto de mão e, logo em seguida, Alan a beijou na boca.

**Alan: **Parabéns pela vitória.

**Cher: ***sem graça* Obrigada, Alan.

**Chris: ***virado para a câmera* Essa foi uma vitória e tanto, e todos vamos comemorar com Cherry. Espero ver vocês em breve. E este é o fim de TOTAL... DRAMA... LOST ISLAND!

FIM!

* * *

Foi mal pela falta de criatividade, mas eu queria terminar logo essa fic. E caso tenham estranhado o tamanho das músicas, eu coloquei apenas o início de cada uma delas. Até breve!

Músicas do capítulo:

The Climb - Miley Cyrus

Between you and me - Hilary Duff

Fireflies - Alex Goot


End file.
